Darkness Falls
by OddSevenDogs
Summary: This story will be following the eye's of Trenton Cloud who's personality is very much like mine. Teams RWBY and JNPR will be taged along for some intresting event's. Critic and helpful advice is always welcome as this is my very first story. Rated T for language and violence.


**Name: Trenton Cloud **

**Age: 18 **

**Gender: Male **

**Race: Faunus (Fox)**

**Apperance: Black ninja outfit with cut Sleeves with snake tattoo's going down his left arm and has silver spiked wrist guards. Has yellow eye's and blonde hair **

**Weapon: Chain Kamas and a Katana of which can use dust to light it on fire**

* * *

**Flash-forward**

There I was being dragged by two unknown soldiers through halls of an unknown facility. After what felt like forever being dragged along the floor like I was unconscious (I was close to it) reached what looked like an interrogation room of sorts with a bright light pointed at me from the ceiling. A man was siting across the table in the center of the room. He Had glowing red eye's and a red diagonally button long-sleeved tail coat (similar to Lie Ren's) with Black Cuffs and Black pant's. He looked about in his 30's but it was hard to tell with the bright light hitting my face blinding me a bit. All I could see was his Glowing red eye's and clothing as his head was in the darker side of the room.

As the soldier's put me in a chair opposite from the creepy looking dude they left the room and shut the door behind them. I would have fought my way out of this if I didn't feel so weak. I couldn't help but be confused about what happened to me to end up in this place. He put his hands under the table and grabbed a file. Once he found what he was looking for he threw them onto the table near me.

"Where are they." His voice was very posh and annoying, I was already hating this guy. He may look intimidating but good god that voice... anyway back to the story. I looked up from where I was siting still feeling weak from who knows what. overtime I moved muscle a sharp pain went through my body.

"I'm not going to tell you... anything, so why not just... get it over and kill me." I took a breath after speaking as my lungs begged for air.

"Your not helping yourself here by saying ridiculous line's like that and yes I know who and what you are. The question is do your so-called friends know what you are hmm..."

I wanted to kill this guy already. After some time of silence I decided to look at the photo's seeing as I couldn't do much in the position that I'm in. I looked at the photo closest to me first as they were scattered a bit in front of me. I recognized the photo immediately. It was my partner and teammate named Cooper Kitakaze. Cooper is a 16-year-old boy with dark brown hair, blue eye's and wears a black unzipped jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. My anger was starting to rise as I continued to look at the next photo's. The next photo was another teammate of mine named Beat (you'll learn why later i promise). Beat is 15 years old who has grey hair with grey wolf ear's lining atop his head with green eye's wearing a dark green pullover jacket rolled up just past his waist with a grey sleeved shirt underneath. Also has rolled up jacket sleeves to his elbow's with his grey sleeve shirt showing. Finally he has light brown cargo pant's. Shadow's of myself started to form around me from my rising anger but the man didn't seemed to care or speak a word as I observed the photo's. After seeing the first two photo's.. I knew who the last one would be. The picture was a young girl named Rowan who had the most innocent look on her face. She, you guessed it, is also one of my teammate's. Rowan is 15 year's old who has orange hair with orange fox ear's lining atop her head with orange eye's wearing a navy blue school uniform with a navy blue skirt. Rowan is a rare Faunus who also has an orange Fox tail pointing out of the back of her skirt. I couldn't help but feel angry after looking at the photo's. I didn't care what the man's motives were or why he wanted to know where they were, but i knew one thing. I wasn't going to say a damn word about them.

"Mr. Cloud, if you do not cooperate with me, I'll see to it that you will need recieve any medical attention for your hmhmhm... condition".

"Ok, first off, you are annoying as hell, and secondly you pissed me off, your not geting any information out of me!" I Responded immediatly after his last sentence. "And if you dare touch Rowan, I'll be the last thing you see and fear."

I could tell he was grinning in the darkness but I could care less. I just wanted to kill him, then and there. "So.. you have a relationship with -" "NO-" I cut him off and yelled at him from which point I realized that I just gave away a weakness... damn it could this day get any worse.

"She is like my sister, you lay a finger on her it'll be to hell with you."

After that last sentence I relized something... my anger and adrenaline must be helping fight whatever what the man calls, 'condition', as of now I'm talking without needing to take a breath. But ofcourse the pain still run's through my body everytime I moved a muscle. The man now steped up from his seat and began to walk over to me.

"Ok I think I've had enough of you, you WILL answer my question's or-". He was now behind me with a grin and put his hand's on my shoulder's. "-I will move you to room that is... much less comforting, do you want that?"

At this moment I saw something fall from his coat pocket onto the floor. I guess he didn't realize it as it made no noise from the fall but me being a Faunus... well. With no idea knowing what the small item was I couldn't help but be curious about what it was. So whilst the man keep's talking annoyingly and me not caring so much I was able to form a shadow decoy behind him using my semblance. While pretending to listen to the man but concentrating on looking through the shadow's eye's, I could see it was some sort of syringe. 'Are you serious now, this is way beyond coincidence, could this be... Without a moment's hesitation my shadow picked up the syringe and applied it to my side to wear the man couldn't see it being applied. The pain was Immense, I never knew of such pain and was extremely difficult to hide it from the man as he continued rambling. As this was going on an alarm sounded through out the facility. The man looked up confused at the alarm and red light's flashing whilst I grinned after the sharp pain disappeared. I felt like I could have celebrated right then in there from the man's stupidity! While he was distracted I reached up and grabbed the man by the coat and threw him onto the table and started to choke him unconscious. He tried to fight out of my grip but he was to weak, I can tell from the way he was struggling to get out he was also pretty cowardly.

"So, who are you, HUH?!" I squeezed far tighter this time making the man groan in pain.

"Please...im just..." At which point all I cared about was taking this guy out to get the hell out of here but ofcourse he was trying to escape my grasp "OH NO, I DON'T THINK SO!" I yelled whilst the man was starting to fall unconscious.

"AFTER IM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOUR GONNA WISH YOU NEVER SPOKE TO ME IN THIS ROOM!"

After the man stopped struggling from being unconscious I punched him straight in the face several time's which broke his nose and started bleeding. After some time to rest from my temper at the man I realized the alarms and light's were still active. I started hearing footstep's from outside the door. Two soldier's ran in going through the door without even opening it who I could now see in full view had red light metal armor on from torso to toe and had glowing red eye's much like the man who was interrogating me and black hair. They wielded steel sword's ready to strike at me. I released my grip from the man and relaxed a bit whilst poping my neck ready for the next action. Me being unarmed with my weapon's taken away I decided to do this the old fashion way.

My name is Trenton Cloud, and this is my story...

* * *

**OK guys tell me what you think, Review's with constructive critics and helpful advice is appreciated. Praises and Flames cause why not I just want to ****get better at making my story more intresting cause who would'nt want that. Hope you guy's enjoyed it and I plan on updating this story once a week unless I get held up on something but who know's. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
